


【苏英】Friday I'm in love

by Ashe_113



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashe_113/pseuds/Ashe_113
Summary: 标题是文中出现的一首歌名，这篇应该算是正文的前篇番外，斯科特过去的一些事背景定位应该是上世纪90年代末到10年代初左右，部分设定有参考，详情不得知，图个乐呵看一看叭
Relationships: England/Scotland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	【苏英】Friday I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> 标题是文中出现的一首歌名，这篇应该算是正文的前篇番外，斯科特过去的一些事  
> 背景定位应该是上世纪90年代末到10年代初左右，部分设定有参考，详情不得知，图个乐呵看一看叭

铁门发出刺耳的声音让窝在狭窄房间里脏话连篇的青年们纷纷把目光汇聚在门口，穿着制服的男人夹着笔录本晃晃悠悠的走过来，醒目的肚腩和他的脸一样布满脂肪和肥油，制服衬衫的扣子随时都可以绷开，所有人见状懒懒散散地站起身。  
“点到名字的人站到那边去。”  
“安迪.斯通姆、奥布里.韦尔”  
体型夸张的狱警轻蔑地瞥了一眼走过去的两个男孩，每周都会有这些“问题儿童”在街头闹事被抓进来，他已经见怪不怪了。  
“肖恩.詹金斯…这是你这个月第四次了。”  
肖恩吐出舌头向他比了个中指，他一头白毛和鼻子上的铆钉太过显眼，狱警一阵恶寒，他忍不住暗骂了一句“死基佬。”  
“保罗.布莱恩、斯科特.柯克兰。”  
“斯科特，斯科特.柯克兰。”狱警见无人作出反应声调提高又叫了一遍，这个不熟悉的名字让他无法判断是在场的哪个搞出什么幺蛾子的混蛋。  
叫斯科特的年轻人靠在最右边的墙上，他有些佝偻着背，白色的棉质背心上蹭上了几道灰印子，腰腹位置的布料扯出了一个不大的口子，可惜清晰的辨认出上面沾染了些红色，此时他皱着眉头盯着屋内中间那盏钨丝细到一扯就能断的灯泡出神，放在裤线两侧的双手手指关节处还有轻微的破皮和发红的擦伤，那是一个小时前与人扭打中留下的，可他整个人杵在那里却并不显得狼狈。  
就在大家都面面相觑依旧无人应答的时候，狱警变得不耐烦。  
“斯科…”  
“这儿呢，别叫了。”斯科特举了举手，狱警甚至还没看清这个让他火大的临时犯长什么模样，对方已与他擦肩走到了行列中，就在他没好气儿地想问“你耳朵有什么毛病”的时候，斯科特像是看出他想说什么，指了指自己的左耳，扯着还有淤青的嘴角露出一个匪夷所思的笑。狱警莫名其妙地看了他一眼，虽然是个生面孔，不过进来的这群崽子们可都不是什么省油的灯。

监舍的铁门被无情的关上时发出了刺耳的金属碰撞声，斯科特双手撑在脑后平躺在窄床上，这甚至不能称之为床，它顶多是一块被水泥堆砌出来的多余的空间，在过去这玩意儿甚至可以当灶台用。  
烂透了，一切都烂透了，如果三天前没有他和老柯克兰的那场争吵，他现在应该在帕特里克家里和乐队讨论新的编曲，这一切都拜赐于老柯克兰把积攒已久的怨气都撒在他和那把贝斯身上，他骂道”艾梅柏为什么会生下你这个畜生。”斯科特想了想难道不是你把我这个畜生接过来的吗，但是他没说出口，那把报废的贝斯被他扔到了废旧仓库里。虽然帕特里克答应他会想办法再搞到一个二手货，但斯科特并没有报太大希望，他也没有与父亲谈和的念头，这下更有了充足的理由不用回家。毕竟老柯克兰还有一个引以为傲的小儿子，他一直有一个令人艳羡的幸福家庭，只有斯科特，自从到了伦敦以来一直都是个外人罢了。他在格拉斯哥早就一无所有，艾梅柏没有什么可以留给他的，她们住的房子卖掉后的钱他从老柯克兰的手里想办法瓜分了三成，他原本想用这些钱给还未成型的乐队以后录歌发唱片，然而一切总是那么不尽人意。也罢，一个人的好处就在于一件事行不通可以马上换另一件事，没有束缚到只剩下无处安放的自由，各种意义上的。  
斯科特睁开眼睛，事实上他没有那么困，监舍没有隔音，在一群咒骂声中想睡觉根本就是扯淡。在什么都不用考虑彻底闲下来的时候，他反而会忍不住去想他的弟弟，前些天亚瑟还因为校服领结被烫出一个洞跟斯科特发脾气，事实上斯科特根本不记得他什么时候把烟头丢在了他的领结上，他甚至觉得这可能是他们粗心大意的父亲不小心干的，结果就被亚瑟一口咬定罪魁祸首是他，原因是“他从没见过父亲抽过烟。”斯科特忍不住笑出声，这让亚瑟更加确信自己的判断。从小就精致到骨子里的亚瑟和他不一样，他的继母汉娜也是个精致挑剔的女人，虽然汉娜待他一直都和外人一样彬彬有礼，斯科特一开始不买账，汉娜见自己百般讨不到好索性就随他去了，继母和儿子的标准范例就应该是这样，不是吗。而斯科特并不讨厌亚瑟，反而有点儿可怜这个不食人间烟火每日沉浸在文学和绘画中的白痴。  
脚步声吸引了这群人的视线，铁栅栏边上逐渐出现了刚才那些不三不四的人，穿着制服的胖狱警走到一间监舍，旁边还跟着一个同样穿着制服身材瘦高的人。  
“斯科特.柯克兰。”  
斯科特看着昏暗的往下掉墙皮的天花板，与迪安扭打后肉体的酸胀感在这个时间逐渐席卷四肢，他动一下胳膊都觉得疼。胖狱警有耐心的又 叫了一遍，这给了斯科特缓冲的机会，他坐直了身体，胳臂肘撑在膝盖上，大概是还没适应栏杆外的光线，他低着头。  
“知道犯了什么错吗。”  
“打架，斗殴。”  
“原因呢。”  
胖狱警看着里面的人迟疑了一会儿缓缓站起身，待斯科特走到铁栏杆边上，他才看清这个人的脸，眉眼间的戾气让他忍不住向后退了退，斯科特双手猛地用力握住栏杆。  
“你他妈为什么不去问问那个该死的向未成年人兜售大麻的恋童癖都干了些什么？”  
“注意你的措辞。”胖狱警努力表现的自己没有被他威吓到，掏出夹在腋下做笔录的本子。  
“迪安那边我会等他处理完伤势后单独问他，你只需要告诉我你们争执的原因。”  
斯科特盯着胖狱警眯起眼睛看了好半天，紧绷的嘴角松懈下来发出一声冷笑，像是意料到了什么，他松开紧紧握着铁栏杆的手转过身走回“灶台”旁。  
“没有争执，我先动的手。”  
“没有任何冲突你为什么要打他？”  
“可能他长了一张喜欢挨拳头的脸。”斯科特重新躺在上面，他知道已经没有和这群穿制服的蠢货继续交流的意义，又闭上眼睛。  
“你…”胖狱警见状有些恼怒，他刚想再说点儿什么，身边的人拉住了他。  
“等会儿去问问另一个吧。”  
他这才放下手中的记录本，斯科特是他见过的里面不好对付的类型，索性也不想耗下去。他刚转身想离开，又听里面的人问：  
“我什么时候能出去。”  
“等迪安确认了伤势我们了解情况之后才能做决定。“  
两个人离开之后，监舍里又开始躁动起来，显然的，关在这里的人除了斯科特以外都是常客。肖恩在斯科特对面的监舍，从刚才他就在打量着这个从没见过的新人，见狱警走后他立刻变得兴奋。  
“嘿，宝贝儿，等出去之后我给你口爆怎么样。”

“屁股还没被操烂呢，肖恩。”隔壁的吉姆看到肖恩勾搭斯科特时眼睛直放光的模样一如既往的放荡，他忍不住嘲讽。  
“迪安差点儿被那个疯子打死，你不怕他把你阉了吗哈哈哈。”  
“肖恩，外面那个流浪汉进来的时候可是盯着你看呢，你给他撸过吗。”  
“我赌五磅他不带套。”  
“我赌你连一磅都没有。”  
“哈哈哈。“  
越来越多的人跟着吉姆起哄，一群年龄不超过二十的男孩们嬉笑着操着各种下流的字眼，斯科特只觉得吵，他想好好睡一觉，不是监所的硬灶台，可能是帕特里克房间里散布着碟片皱巴巴的床，可能是布里克斯顿公园的草坪或者是被称作“家”的房子里他曾经喜欢待的阁楼…

三天前。  
“你跟你爸有他妈的什么问题至于他摔琴？“帕特里克扶着一棵橡树问。  
“我要是知道的话现在应该和乐队在录音室了。“斯科特吸了最后一口之后把烟头撇在地上，狠狠地用脚捻灭。  
“我想想办法，玛吉她那儿应该…”  
“帕蒂，不用了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我说乐队，没有我你们也可以干下去。”  
“你在逗我吗斯科特，没有贝斯手的乐队？”  
“找个人顶上，等你们签了唱片后你再带我离开这个鬼地方。”  
“斯科特，我有时真想撬开你的脑袋看看里面还装了什么。”  
斯科特没有理会帕特里克，他瞥了眼对面那所气派的私立学校，他想起他12岁之前在格拉斯哥待过的教会学校，事实上他就没陪艾梅柏去做过几次祷告，却被送到了这儿。在教会学校里，斯科特目睹里面的修女对着科学用信仰扭曲事实，他不理解这些大人和逆来顺受的孩子，也不想理解。这让他成为最不受老师欢迎的也是最容易受罚的学生，他总是尝试触碰各种各样的禁忌和条例，从旷课到逃学。他深知这里从来就没有什么真正意义上听话的孩子，自己尽量不去和那些恶霸打交道惹麻烦什么事都不会发生，只能眼看着它顶着虚假的名义让更多父母为了省事把孩子送到这个歪风邪气的地方。  
斯科特一直不知道自己的母亲在做什么，他天天在外面鬼混，而艾梅柏更是经常夜不归宿。他记得自己能记事的时候老柯克兰刚好离开他们母子俩，父亲刚走的时候他每天一回家就看到母亲趴在桌子上喝酒，一脸醉态的指着他大骂道“斯科特，你爸是个杂种。”多余的他记不太清了，最后的记忆停留在12岁那年一个泥泞的雨天，斯科特骑车去买了些牛奶和面包，男孩儿在淅淅沥沥的雨里穿梭，他的裤脚上溅满了泥污，殊不知等待他的是艾梅伯被发现猝死在家里的消息。  
她的葬礼简陋到甚至没有在教堂举办，几个邻居像模像样地做完了祷告，拍了拍斯科特的肩膀以外便没有了多余的慰问，斯科特目光一直停留在照片上曾经美的不可方物的红发女人笑的那么张扬和自信，一股酸涩涌上心头，泪水在眼眶里反复打转就是没掉下来。他一下午都以一个把头埋进臂弯里的姿势坐在台阶上，当他再抬起头时，终于再次看到了那个被母亲日日夜夜咒骂的男人站在自己面前，旁边还多了一个和他眉目相似的小孩儿。斯科特跟着他们来到了伦敦，生活仍旧是一潭死水，除了多了一个金发碧眼的弟弟和对自己笑的虚伪的继母外并没有发生什么改变。他依旧不愿去上学，于是结识了帕特里克.奥康乃尔，也是一个无所事事混迹于各处的年轻人，他问斯科特想不想玩乐队，后者答应入伙了。在斯科特做贝斯手之前他和帕蒂还开过这样的玩笑。  
“你会什么。”  
“风笛算吗。”  
“穿裙子吹的那种？”  
“也不是不行。”  
“我开玩笑的。”  
“我也是。”  
两个人在帕特里克的卧室里放了一下午The cure的《Friday i’m in love》，然后他们开始了计划起乐队，帕特里克叫来了黛尔和乔纳斯，他兴奋的转着鼓棒作出一副跃跃欲试的模样。  
“我们有一个女主唱，这太他妈酷了！”  
几个年轻人聚在一块儿除了在帕特里克的家里写词编曲，他们一起骑车去布里克斯顿公园，躺在湖边的草坪上抽大麻；在斯科特的阁楼里打过牌，那大概是亚瑟唯一一次看到他哥哥带朋友回家，当然是在父亲不在的情况下；也许他们觉得生活在张扬挥霍着的青春中度过并不赖，原本一切的一切都在顺理成章的进行着。

帕特里克没好气的捶了一下橡树干，他没想到斯科特放弃的这么干脆，而对方此时正目不转睛地盯着私立学校宽敞的校门。  
逐渐有穿着制服的学生陆陆续续地出现在门口，帕特里克顺着斯科特的目光看过去，注意到了一个金发男孩儿和另一个女孩儿走了出来。  
“那不是亚瑟吗。”  
“嗯。”  
“这么一看你们真的一点儿都不像。”帕特里克看了看远处和女孩儿说笑的亚瑟，又看了看身边皱着眉头的斯科特。  
“你为什么不过去？”  
“我为什么要过去。”斯科特回答的速度之快让帕特里克一阵语塞。  
“对，你说得对，我要是你弟弟我肯定躲你远远儿的，还要想办法扎漏你的自行车胎。“帕特里克拍了拍斯科特的肩，”我真是不明白黛尔为什么会看上你，是我作为鼓手不够迷人？还是现在的姑娘都喜欢不解风情的傻子，还是个对女人硬不起来的傻子？”

在他们不远处，迪安和他的朋友杵在那里和他们一样对着校门张望。  
“那个金发的，看上去也就十几岁…”  
“哦得了吧，别告诉我你想…”  
“你不想吗，发育中的男孩儿和大麻……还有什么比这更刺激的吗？”  
“迪恩，你是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”  
他们站在一辆停在校门对面的老式皮卡旁，看上去和混迹街头的年轻人没什么区别，但从对话里能判断出，他们不是什么正经玩意儿。两个人谁都没有发现，斯科特和帕特里克把他们的对话听的一清二楚。

“操…斯科……“帕特里克很明确他们说的那个男孩儿是谁，他下意识扭头看向斯科特，那个从未见过的强忍着怒意的样子让他发怵。斯科特像一头狮子，放大的绿色瞳孔彷佛可以冒出火来，紧绷的脸让他的面部的青筋更凸显，薄唇变得灰白，毫无血色。上下移动着的喉头和攥紧的拳头让帕特里克意识到这头狮子随时就可以扑上去咬人。他面色铁青地慢慢扭过头，视线瞄向了叫那个迪恩的人，迪恩此刻并没有意识到身后已经盯上自己的野兽，他放肆地看着远处让他垂涎已久的亚瑟，舔了舔嘴唇。

一个小时前。  
斯科特原本在公园里的草坪上昏昏沉沉地睡着，他醒过来的时候一只史宾格犬把他的脸舔弄的湿漉漉的，遛狗的老头儿告诉他已经9点了。他就漫无目的地在街上瞎转悠，其实他可以去帕特里克家过夜，或者等到12点家里的金毛小鬼无论如何都睡着了的时候再回去，可他不想，在快餐店里嚼了几口简单的三明治果腹后，一股莫名的烦躁涌上心头。  
“你想象不到，约瑟夫，我昨天差点死在床上。”  
“怎么说。”  
“米歇尔，那个拉拉队队长。她一晚上给我口射了四次，老天爷，她是个极品。”  
“你捡到宝了，艾伦。”  
“哈哈你想跟她试试吗。”  
斯科特皱着眉头听着坐在吧台上的两个人大肆畅谈着自己纵欲无度的春宵，手里的叉子快把盘子里剩下的那块又干又硬面包戳烂了。虽然他也是个基佬，但是他厌倦了周围这群脑子里除了荷尔蒙分泌过剩一无是处的瘾君子。  
夜晚的布里克斯顿街区不同于白天，深知如同虚设的治安而热衷于街头派对的夜猫子们此刻汇聚在喷满彩色涂鸦的墙前喝酒嗑药，女孩儿抹着烟熏妆穿着漆皮短裙肆无忌惮的在角落里和男孩儿接吻，他们用舌头传递着白色药片，然后相视一笑。三个黑人青年与他路过后还嬉笑着指指点点，做出各种下流的动作。斯科特刚想回头冲他们吐口唾沫，脖子却顺势被一只胳膊勾过去，他看清胳膊的主人，留着棕色大波浪卷发的女人凑到他耳边用红的能滴出血的嘴唇喃喃道。  
“两包大麻你就能带我走，宝贝儿，不过你这样儿的……我可以破例让你无条件上我。“  
隔着布料他都能感受到那条大腿试探性地往自己胯间磨蹭，紧身吊带下露出大半的乳房紧紧的贴在他身上，斯科特看了她一眼，烦闷爆发到极点。  
“滚开，婊子。“ 他推开马上就要挂在他身上的女人，留下大波浪反应了片刻在后面向他竖起中指大骂  
“去你的，死基佬。“  
斯科特加快了脚步，臭烘烘的下水道散发出了刺鼻气味儿，尖锐的笑声和咒骂声充斥着他的耳膜，各色的LED灯和路过汽车大开的双闪晃得他睁不开眼。就在此时，他的视野逐渐清晰，目光被街道对面吸引过去。三个人站在一个垃圾桶旁抽烟，斯科特一下识别出来其中两个人，特别是中间带着兜帽的正是三天前在学校门口对着亚瑟说下流话的叫迪恩的变态。斯科特攥紧拳头，在过那条马路之前顺势捡起滚在地上的啤酒瓶，他看上去完全失去了理智，一步迈的比一步大，逐渐逼近说笑的三个人。  
迪恩此刻还没有意识到自己即将面临什么，他还在和朋友高谈阔论着，直到看到一个不明物体向自己快速逼近的时候，甚至还没看清来者是谁，下一秒头就遭到了猛烈的撞击，那一下子把他砸的满眼昏花，可紧接着他重重摔在地上时头又受到了第二次磕碰。这倒好，他甚至都看不清砸他的人是谁了，他躺在地上扶着自己往外止不住涌出鲜血的脑袋，手还不小心被地上的玻璃渣划破。此时只能听见两个伙伴和那个人扭打时嘴里的唾骂声。  
“操，你有什么毛病？”  
“迪安你认识这个疯子？他……操”  
迪安痛叫着确认自己无论如何都站不起来，可就在他想说些什么的时候，领子又猛地一下被扯走，这让他受了重创的脑子跟着剧烈晃动了一下，他吃力的辨别面前模糊的脸，眼睛甚至还没对上焦，又挨上了一拳，这一拳直接让他鼻骨断裂，他彻底晕死过去，最后的一丝意识停留在他还能辨别出警笛声…

斯科特摩挲着手指破皮了的关节处，如果没有及时发现其中一个人掏出了小刀，只是肉搏他根本不会有这些擦伤。好在那一刀只是在腹部划破了一个不深的小口，要是捅了进去，可能现在他和迪安都躺在医院里，还是邻床。  
“嘿，说说看他怎么惹恼你了？“肖恩仍不死心地找斯科特搭话，挤眉弄眼的样子让斯科特感到一阵不适。  
“他该死。”  
“不要计较那些有的没的了，我们一起找找乐子…我能看得出来，你知道的。”肖恩的笑容逐渐猥琐，他伸出舌头舔了舔栏杆，眼睛却一直盯着对面的人，目光放肆地从斯科特裸露在外的手臂的肌肉线条往下扫视个遍。  
“是吗，你能看出什么。”斯科特嗤笑了一声不屑的问了一句。  
就在肖恩迫不及待的想延续这段逐渐变味儿的交流时，监所的铁门开了。  
胖狱警领着一个孩子走了进来，他们停在了斯科特的监舍面前。  
“斯科特，有人来探监。”  
斯科特在看清了那个男孩儿之后脸色大变，他冲到栏杆跟前，瞪着和他隔了不过十英寸的亚瑟。  
“你他妈来干什么。”  
“你为什么又打架了，斯科特。”叫亚瑟的男孩儿似乎对这样的态度习以为常，精致的小脸上浮现出一种过于成熟的气质，颇像个在教训儿子的父亲。  
“赶紧给我回去。”  
“你流血了？”  
亚瑟无视斯科特命令式的语气，他的视线移向了斯科特的腹部，那抹已经干了的红褐色血迹让他那张小脸满脸写着不悦。斯科特深深地吸了一口气，他眼看着关在其他监舍里的人的目光逐渐被这儿吸引，尤其是对面的肖恩，他毫无掩饰对亚瑟的好奇，此时正盯着他那截被长筒袜包裹着的小腿看，斯科特胃里一阵翻涌。  
“谁告诉你我在这儿的。”  
“我说了你会揍他吗。”亚瑟变得有些胆怯地看着他，他太熟悉斯科特那个威吓了他太多次的眼神，他咬着嘴唇，可终究还是太嫩，犹豫要不要说出来的时候就已经被斯科特识破了。  
“帕特里克告诉你的？”  
“是我去问的他，斯科特。我知道你跟爸爸吵架了，他在等你回去谈谈，我们很担心你。”  
胖狱警在旁边打着哈欠，他看不出这对眉目相似的兄弟之间摩擦出一种奇妙的另类氛围。斯科特有些不耐烦的挠了挠头发，又用一种教训的语气对亚瑟说  
“别管闲事儿，我出去后会自己处理。现在你给我回家，马上。”  
狱警似乎也摸透了斯科特的怪脾气，他可不想在监舍里处理不相干的兄弟矛盾，而且亚瑟的行头看着就和这个监所格格不入，他拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀。 “回家吧孩子，过几天他就可以出来了。”  
亚瑟看看笑起来满脸横肉的狱警，又看了看自己生气的哥哥，他没说什么，男孩白净细嫩的手慢慢透伸到铁栏杆里，轻轻地触碰斯科特的骨节的擦伤，见对方没有抵抗，他慢慢的拉住他的手。他们的对视里好像有某种无声的交流和暗示，就这样持续了短短三秒钟，斯科特力道稍轻地掰开他的手，对狱警说道 “带他出去。”  
斯科特神情复杂地看着亚瑟被狱警带出去后，没有迟疑地迅速冷下脸，这次，他恶狠狠地对肖恩说  
“你要是敢对他有一点儿念头，我出去就可以把你的鸡巴剁下来。”

一个星期前。  
亚瑟心神不宁地踢着路上的石子，他知道回去后汉娜一定要训斥他弄脏了皮鞋，但是他现在不想管那么多了，就在他意识到不该轻易下结论是斯科特烫坏了自己的领结之后，他好久没有见到他了，而他甚至还给自己远在美国的笔友阿尔弗雷德写信抱怨了这件事。他想着如果斯科特在家的话，他晚上可以去道个歉，然后邀请他的哥哥明天一起度过一个愉快的周六，他们可以一起去海边，去美术馆看展览或者带着斯科特去吃他喜欢的那家烤面包布丁。他知道他们从不是真正意义上的水火不容，一直以来，他都想制造一个和斯科特增进情感的机会，现在，这个期盼已久的机会就摆在他面前。  
亚瑟走进院子的时候，看到了停在门口的自行车，“太好了，他在家。”就在他暗自窃喜的时候，一段断断续续的音乐吸引了他，他顺着声音的来源抬起头，眼前的一幕再往后的岁月里也都一直深深地印刻在他的脑海里。  
斯科特.柯克兰坐在二楼的窗前，他嘴里叼着根还没燃尽的烟，抱着贝斯拨弄着琴弦，他仰着头，眼神没有聚焦地好像在放空一切，深绿的眼眸中倒射出的是伦敦透明的无色天空的光。他熟练的点弦，贝斯独特的音色被展现得淋漓尽致，轻快流畅的旋律没有因为沉韵的低音受到影响，他轻轻跟着哼唱。 “I don’t care if Monday’s blue,  
周一忧郁与否无所谓  
Tuesday’s grey and Wednesday too  
周二周三晕沉沉  
Thursday i’don’t care about you  
周四我不会在乎你  
It’s Friday I’m in love…”  
但在周五我却坠入爱河

亚瑟张着嘴巴仰望着，那一刻有种莫名的冲动挠的他心里痒痒的，他不曾像这样的看着斯科特，因为后者没有给过他机会。而此刻好像万般的美好都汇聚在那扇窗前，汇聚在斯科特身上，他曾在书里看读到过那些对让人心悦和惊艳美丽的人儿的描写也不过如此，如果可以，他愿意停下来把眼前的一幕用笔描绘下来。而从头到尾，斯科特都全然不知，在这扇窗下，谁对自己流露出怎样的憧憬和向往。

亚瑟头疼地看着裂开的琴颈，他松动了所有的的弦，可即使这样做也挽回不了贝斯被彻底摔坏的事实，他懊恼地坐在地上，一动不动地盯着它的裂口，他尝试了各种办法，普通的胶布和粘合剂根本救不了它。从他上一次看到斯科特坐在窗前弹这把贝斯起，一切开始变糟。星期五的晚上，因为阿什利女士的家访，他不得不和汉娜坐在客厅里接待她，阿什利是个胖胖的戴着眼镜的中年女人，她很喜欢亚瑟，一直对着汉娜称赞亚瑟是个好孩子，汉娜高兴之余把阿什利留下吃晚餐，等到终于送走她时，亚瑟飞奔到楼上，斯科特人早已不在，他又不甘心地向楼下张望，果然自行车也随之不见了。亚瑟的脸上露出难掩的失落，他度过了一个郁闷又无聊的周末，还拒绝了同学打电话过来的的看美术馆最新展览的邀请。而就在那之后的第三天，他下课回到家，看着母亲端着茶杯蹙眉坐在沙发上，楼上传来了东西摔在地板上的声音，还有愈演愈烈的争吵，亚瑟的脸色一下就变了，他没有多想放下书包就想上楼，汉娜拦住了他。  
“为什么他们会吵起来？“  
“斯科特惹你爸爸生气了。“  
“你不去劝劝他们吗。”  
“亚瑟，斯科特不会听我的话的。”  
汉娜无奈的摇了摇头，而这并不能让亚瑟的心沉静下来，一晚上他连一页书都没看进去。他按捺不住的扒开门缝，看到斯科特拎着一个黑色的盒子把它撇进了废仓库里后离开了家，确认他走远后，亚瑟打开废仓库的灯，看清了那个东西，是他之前看到的斯科特坐在窗台上弹的那把贝斯，它被摔坏了。

斯科特出来的时候胖狱警还不忘教育他  
“以后下手别那么重，你应该学学你弟弟。“如果没有那后半句，斯科特也不会撑着桌子盯着胖狱警的眼睛说“我下手不重点儿，现在躺在医院的就是他了。”  
帕特里克在警局门口等候斯科特多时，在他出来的时候，做出一副’你终于被放出来了’的表情。  
“亚瑟去找你了？”  
“是啊，我妈妈开门看到他的时候还以为我诱拐小孩儿了。”帕特里克想想觉得不对劲又问“不过他是怎么知道我住哪的？”  
两人一阵沉默。  
“斯科特，他跟踪你啊。”帕特里克见斯科特紧锁着眉头拍了拍他。“你们兄弟真是一个比一个怪，不说这个，你接下来有什么打算？”  
“桑德切尔社区那边有个汽修厂还缺人手。”  
“我们本可以拥有一个乐队的，斯科特。黛尔也走了，难道要让我和乔纳斯唱双簧吗。”  
“又不是拉不到人，别跟个怨妇一样。”斯科特瞪了他一眼把他甩在身后。  
“斯科特.柯克兰，你就他妈的是个混蛋。“

斯科特从一家裁缝铺那里搞到一个红色的领结，裁缝铺的老太太看到了差点撞到门框的斯科特进来时特意扶了下自己的老花镜。  
其实他根本没抱什么和父亲谈谈的念头，老柯克兰只不过是想事后在妻儿面前做出一副慈父的样子才会和亚瑟那么说，他连自己的儿子给人打到医院自己进局子都能不闻不问，又想谈些什么呢。斯科特忍不住冷笑，他突然理解了艾梅柏为什么会骂他爸是个杂种。  
家里没有人，这正合他意。他想简单地收拾下东西就去那家汽修厂，而下一秒他打开房间的门时，愣在了原地。  
亚瑟蜷在地上一动不动，看上去像是睡着了，长睫毛还随着呼吸轻微地颤动着，他周围散落着乱七八糟的胶布，和他一起躺在地上的还有那把被摔坏的贝斯。  
听到动静亚瑟睁开了眼睛，在看清面前的不是别人正是两天前他去探望的斯科特时，他揉了揉眼睛坐起来。  
“你在这儿做什么。“  
“…听我说斯科特，我知道它已经坏掉了，坏到了不可修复的地步，就算你把它扔在仓库里…我…对不起，我只是想欺骗我自己，但是你真的需要它，斯科特。”亚瑟解释的语无伦次，他没想到斯科特会在这个时候回来，而他又不知道要怎么表达出来他不想以后再也看不到斯科特弹奏它的样子。亚瑟面对满地的狼藉不知所措的神情让斯科特没了以往嘲讽他的心情，他的目光在裂开的琴颈上停留了一会儿，罕见地没有说’你怎么又多管闲事’，他走到一个旧柜子旁开始忙碌起来，边翻找能带走的衣物和能用的上的杂物边扭头对亚瑟说：  
“别自以为是了，你从来就不知道我需要什么。”  
亚瑟来不及咀嚼这段话的含义，斯科特的动作让他很快意识到了什么。  
“你要去哪？”  
“与你无关。”  
“你还会回来吗？”  
斯科特停下了手上动作扭过头，他看着他弟弟耷拉着眉毛，十二岁的男孩儿祖母绿的眸子里写满了渴求和期待，像是抓住最后一根稻草拽住他的衣角，稚嫩漂亮的脸上无数种情绪夹杂在一起，他知道他的哥哥从来都不属于这个家，对斯科特来说，这不过是个临时落脚的地方而已，可亚瑟不甘心，他天真的以为总有什么可以留住他，而事实证明他做到了，他带着别样情绪的恳求不偏不倚地戳中了斯科特心脏最柔软的位置。  
“会。”

得到了肯定的答案，他目送着斯科特像个旅行者途径一站后要到下一个目的地去背上了包离开家，这个房子本没有什么斯科特的东西，可亚瑟现在每看到一样，都在大脑里搜寻它与斯科特相关的记忆。  
斯科特走后，他落魄的趴在餐桌上。  
“你从来就不知道我需要什么。”  
他刚才的话萦绕在耳边，亚瑟意识到他可能从没真正的了解过他的哥哥，从他和父亲去格拉斯哥把他带回来的那一刻起，他早就该知道往后的日子里斯科特不会对这个房子里的任何人敞开心扉。即便是他们有过的为数不多的回忆，他甚至还记得五岁夜里的那个恶作剧一样的吻也是斯科特给他的。而母亲和自己，哪怕是父亲都从没真正意义上走进他的内心，他却得意忘形地以为目之所及耳之所至有关斯科特的一切都那么真实。  
就在这时亚瑟瞟到了花瓶旁边的一个信封。他好奇的拿过来，发现上面草草地写着一行字：

但凡动动脑子你都应该知道领结的事不是我，不过红色更适合你。

简单的一行字，连落款都没有。亚瑟却像是知道了什么，他露出了笑容拆开信封，里面躺着一个红色的领结。

（番外1完）


End file.
